Ginny and Sirius
by blackenrose
Summary: Im not very good at summarys, but here goes. “Oh the life of a dog.” She smiled as it looked up at her, “so much simpler.”


**Disclaimer: everything.**

Ginny sat alone looking into the dark lake. She pulled her cloak tighter as it was unusually cool this time of year because of the dementers that circle the borders of Hogwarts. Some dark movements court her eye on the corner of the forbidden forest. She turned wondering what it might be and saw a large black dog, it looked hungry and lonely like her. Ginny rummaged through her school bag for some food, so found a half-eaten sandwich she had but in earlier that day and held it out to the dog, it crept up to her and gingerly took the sandwich and lay down next to her and ate it. When it had finished it, lick her hand in thanks, Ginny laughed and scratched its ear, thinking the dog looked happy and content for now.

"Oh the life of a dog." She smiled as it looked up at her, "so much simpler." There were tears in her eyes that she quickly wiped away as the dog looked up at her, almost as if it were asking her what was wrong.

"Look at me, talking to a dog," she smiled, "at least you are real and not a memory" she scratched its ear again and smiled, "these dementers are awful, first Tom Riddle and now these," she went on too tall the dog about her first year and tom riddle. She fell asleep on the dog felling much better being able to talk about what happen to her, she did not realize how late it was, or how full the moon was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Someone woke Ginny calling her name and shaking her gently.

"Ginny, Ginny."

She opened her eyes and saw professor Lupin had woken her and she was in an archway near school.

"Are you alright Ginny? " He asked and Ginny notice he sounded tired.

"Em yes I-I think so, yeah." She muttered as he helped her to her feet.

"What are you doing out here? It's dangerous." There was more curiosity in his voice then anger, which he expected.

"I must have fallen asleep, by the - by the lake, how did I get up here?" she muttered the last bit to herself.

"How about some hot chocolate? You look frozen, were you out here all night?"

"Yes, I think I was." Ginny said now noticing professor Lupin looked tattered and beaten, as well as tiered.

"I've looked worst believe me" he smiled

"You look like you took on and an angry werewolf and came last," she smiled, as did he as there walked to his office. Little did she know how close to the truth she was.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sirius Black laid next to the girl, as she slowly drifted to sleep. He had only just met her, (so to speak) and already he admired her. She had taken on the dark lords younger self and came out alive, if not for the nightmares he's sure she must get, after what she went through.

A howl in the distance brought him out of his thoughts. He smiled knowing his old friend Remus was out there, but the he stopped, this girl should be inside, safe. If Remus or some Dementer's found her, disaster! Sirius knew the girl was already in a deep sleep so he changed into his human form and gently picked her up, and took her up to one of the archways into school, knowing Remus would walk that way and sees her after his 'fury problem' were over for the night.

He placed her down carefully and raped her cloak round her, making sure she was comfortable before he turned back into his dog form, and laid next to her, keeping her warm and keeping an eye out for danger. He wasn't a murderer and he wasn't about to let his old friend become one. He decided that he would perfect this girl, if only for tonight, she needed to have some rest.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nearly two years later, Sirius handed Ginny some tea, who was sitting up in bed. He at on the side of her bed and heard her whisper.

"Thanks, how did you know?"

"Well I figured with what you've been, you would have nightmares." There smiled at each other

"How did you know?" She asked. He smiled showing all his teeth.

"Oh, the life of a dog, So much simpler." He quoted her.

"Oh my god, that was you?!?!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thank-you! please review ... :) what do you think?

any idears for the next chapter? ?


End file.
